


Saving the People We Love

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Marcus is alive and looking like Ian, Multi, but good canon, post 6x11, sanctum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Charmaine Diyoza realizes the Anomaly is only a fantasy, so now outside she has to figure out how to save the people she called family for the last seven years.





	Saving the People We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after 6x11 and there was no sex (somehow there were rumors of one, which we had dreamed of being Kabby months ago), so I offered to write some :) I did a poll on twitter between placing it here or the beginning of the season, for each option was Kabbyoza and Marcus Kane was well and healthy (okay, still recovering, but on it's way to being 100%)
> 
> So end of the season won, so this post episode 11, theories of what could happen (and then Marcus is also alive, which should be the correct world)
> 
> As always English is not my first language, and I hope you all enjoy this!!!

Charmaine was almost at Sanctum, and she could see Clarke, Murphy and one of the guards on the other side of the place, she had followed them here, and she knew Octavia, her brother and Gabriel wouldn’t be long behind her. But this was her chance and the shield was down.

“Okay, Hope, I need you to be very careful,” she told her daughter.

“I should go first, Mama, check if the shield is down.” Her daughter was a smart one, she had always been.

“Baby, I don’t want you to do that.”

“I’m a nightblood.”

“You’re not like them. I don’t know how you ended up with black blood, Hope.”

“Abby will know.”

“Yes.”

“But first we need to save her and--”

“Murphy just went through, so let’s go,” Charmaine told her, taking her hand, and going through. Her body felt different in the outside, she felt the weight of the time she spent there – seven years have passed for her – if she wasn’t wrong, not more than a few days had passed here, not by the way she had found Octavia and the others in a similar predicament to before, but now also taken prisoners by the Children of Gabriel.

“Hope, you need to do what I say. I can’t let you get hurt.”

“I can do this, Mama.”

“We lived in a magical and fantasy world. This is the real thing. You can get hurt here.”

“That’s why we need to help them. These are real Mom and Dad.”

“You can’t call them that, that wasn’t reality, Hope.”

“I know, you told me, and Papa is also dead,” she said, almost starting to cry. Charmaine sometimes wished they hadn’t left, that some stray bullet hadn’t entered the anomaly, enough to rupture their world.

“We need to find where they are.”

“There,” her smart daughter pointed again, and they could see Marcus being brought into the crowd and it didn’t seem like a welcoming bunch. “What now?”

“You hide, Hope. And you don’t move no matter what they do, you hide.”

“Mama.”

“They shoot me in the head, you hide. You don’t come for me.”

“Mama,” she whispered.

“I love you very much, and I’ll do everything to get back to you, but I need to know you’ll be safe here,” she said, making sure she was behind some bushes. “I’ll be back, love,” she murmured kissing the top of her head.

Now she needed a plan, she readied the gun she had gotten from one of the dead guards on the way here, and stepped closer to hear. Some of their people were out, had ran away and left him behind in the cells.

“We’ll kill him as an example to others,” the man who had expelled her years ago from this same place spoke, she didn’t see his wife anywhere near him.

The Marcus in front of her had scars that the Marcus from her dreams never had, he had never been hurt by Vinson. She needed a distraction to get him out and back to the cells, so she shot up to the sky, and then aimed the second to the leg of the guard holding Marcus.

Her aim didn’t fail her, but her brain told her she was weak to not shoot for the head. But the plan worked, and he was taken away, Charmaine followed from afar, memorizing the building, but knowing it was too bright outside to try anything.

She went back to Hope in the bushes, unnoticed, ready to wait for night, Hope hugging her tighter than usually, Charmaine hugged her back, planning to hold her until the night, before she noticed something was happening and the panic starting to set in Sanctum.

“Mama…”

“We need to go, Hope. This is the perfect distraction to get your d—Marcus,” Charmaine told her, taking her hand. “Everyone is moving, we’re getting to the roof and you can hide there.”

Charmaine took Hope with her, nobody on their side of Sanctum, she climbed the closest roof, she knew that one connected to the building Marcus had been taken to.

“Hope, you stay down, always.”

“No, I go with you.”

“Hope…”

“I won’t go down, but I’ll go to the roof you are on – I’ll wait there.” Charmaine wanted to say no, that she should stay here, but at the same time, the closest to her the better.

“You crawl, Hope. Don’t stand up – stop the moment we hear shots.”

They both crawled across the roofs, luckily the mess out there let them move without distractions, nobody noticed them, and she knew they were terrified of the toxin that could turn them all crazy, luckily she had heard their plan.

“Here. You stay here, Hope. No noise, and you don’t stand up.”

“I know, Mama. Love you.”

“I love you, darling,” and with a kiss to her cheek, she opened the roof, empty if not for him and dropped down.

Face to face with Marcus, to think two days ago, she had woken up on his arms, she had come home to see him cook dinner as Abby played with Hope in the swing. They weren’t real, something her brain build as her biggest fantasy – she still didn’t understood how Hope turned out to be real in all of that.

“Diyoza?!”

“I’m here to get you out, Mar—Kane,” she told him. “I see they left you behind.”

“I can’t fight, my injuries are still fresh. Miller and Gaia had to leave me,” he told her. “And I’m not leaving without Abby.”

“It’s full panic outside, it’s time,” she said coming closer. “Where’s Abby?”

“In the lab, they wanted more nightblood, after I threw the first bunch Abby made for them away.”

“Why do they need it? Why black blood? Why is Abby helping them?”

“They gave her some healing sap in exchange,” he answered, coming closer to her, finally noticing her appearance. “The baby, your hair.”

“A lot has changed, Kane, no time for explanations,” she said. “Yell for help and let’s do this.”

Marcus yelled and nobody came, she supposed they were evacuating everyone, and leaving him behind to kill himself.

“It’s our lucky day,” she said, shooting down the door. “Stay here.”

Charmaine had been right, they were all gone – Clarke’s plan had worked. No need to kill anyone, hopefully they had left Abby behind as well.

“Hope, come down,” she said back on the cell, and her daughter jumped down into the table, before she helped her down to her, stopping her from running to the man she had called Dad all her life.

“That’s Kane, and this is Hope, my daughter.”

Marcus looked confused, but he stepped forward to offer her his hand, but Hope hid on her legs.

“I’ll explain later, Kane. Now let’s find Abby.”

They moved quickly after that, leaving the place where they had been kept, without being stopped anyone, and outside, it didn’t take too long to find where they kept Abby – it wasn’t hard from the great amount of noise coming from the main building in Sanctum, left with its open door.

“It’s Miller,” Marcus told her, as he tried to move faster, but wincing in pain.

“What’s wrong with dad?” Hope whispered.

“Kane, Hope. He got hurt awhile ago – it was a big wound.”

“D-- Marcus did not have them at home.”

“That was not home, Hope, it was only my fantasy and in there he never got hurt.”

“Okay, Mama,” she said, before escaping from her reach, and going up to Marcus, to help him go up the stairs.

“Let me go in first,” Charmaine warned as they were at the top, pulling her gun out again.

“I’ll keep your daughter behind me.”

Charmaine didn’t answer only nodded, it was still hard to hear him call their daughter hers. She walked into the building with her gun out and she wasn’t sure what she was seeing as she came in, but at least it looked empty if it wasn’t for the skeletons.

“What’s this, mom?”

“I don’t know, sweetie. Kane?”

“I woke up from cryo two days ago, Diyoza. I have no idea about what’s happening. The kids know… I think, something to do with body swap.”

The yelling started again at some point, desperate yelling, and she ran ahead, after sending a look to Marcus to stay behind with Hope. Inside she found Raven, the spy, Octavia and then some people she recognized from Octavia’s army, including the man she supposed was Miller.

“Diyoza?” Octavia yelled, coming to surprisingly hug her. “You’re alive?”

“Yes.”

“And not pregnant?”

“Hope, Kane!!” she yelled, not bothering to answer this now, there would be time later – it would be a long story.

It was after that she noticed Bellamy in the room holding someone, Abby, that was what Marcus first saw when he came in, Hope not long after him.

“Mom,” she yelled, before Charmaine held her back.

“What happened?” she asked, as Marcus took Abby on his lap and tried to wake her up.

“They were going put the Simone mind chip in her,” Raven answered. “She was already knocked out when the alarm started.”

“They left her behind and took Jackson,” the young man said, the one who had been yelling, so she suspected Miller.

“Right, she was passed out, and Josephine argued that she was too heavy to carry. That they had Madi and could make another nightblood, or just find her again if she survived.”

“It wasn’t Josephine, it was Clarke,” Bellamy finally spoke. “She will keep Jackson safe, Miller.”

Abby started waking up in the arms of Marcus and Bellamy, being then helped to stand.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Marcus, you shouldn’t be holding me up.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“They didn’t hurt me, Marcus. I’m still me. You okay?”

“I’m fine. Diyoza got me out.”

“Diyoza,” Abby finally spoke, looking up at her and everyone around them.

“Josephine? Russell?”

“There was an alarm. They left,” Raven answered. “They took Madi and Jackson. Bellamy says it was Clarke here, not Josephine.”

“It was Clarke,” Gabriel said coming to the room.

“Who are you? And how do you know my daughter?”

“The camp is free. We have taken it, we will be prepared when they come back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Octavia offered, ready to follow him. “Diyoza?” She knew the girl wanted her to follow her.

“I need to keep an eye on Hope.”

“Mama, you can go. I’ll be okay.”

“I can’t--”

“I’ll stay close to you. You can keep an eye on me.”

“We’re all leaving this place either way,” Abby said, pointing at the door. “And I can help keeping an eye on her.”

* * *

“She’s down,” Charmaine said, joining everyone downstairs, a bar if she wasn’t wrong. The same place she had been brought to years ago.

“What happened in the Anomaly?” Gabriel asked, she knew he was impatient to ask her this since she showed up back again.

Besides him the room wasn’t too full of people, half of them still guarding outside, even if according to Gabriel it would take at least three days for them to be back. Marcus and Abby in a corner, Raven with a drink in hand, and then Octavia and her brother, keeping their distance.

“I went in, lived there for the last six, close to seven years.”

“How? Why?”

“I didn’t realize I was there for the most part, they gave me what I most desired.”

“Your daughter?”

“I saw her that night, I followed her in. And she’s real now, and she grew up in peace, she went to school, she saw her father every other weekend and he didn’t try to kill anyone.”

“You picked the green box…” Octavia murmured.

“What?”

“There was a green and red box, you opened the green one.”

“Door, but yes.”

“That’s why nobody ever came back before,” Octavia said to Gabriel. “If I had gone in, I would be there too – Mom would be alive, Lincoln… my brother would talk to me.”

“Instead you picked red – I could hear my father being killed. The people I killed for my country dying. I picked my daughter’s laugh,” Charmaine answered, remembering the doors, it hadn’t been a difficult decision.

“I fought my demons.”

“How did you get out?” Gabriel asked her.

“Someone shot a gun through the Anomaly, it ripped the fantasy apart. It hadn’t happened in a long time. I knew I needed to leave.”

“When was the other time?” he asked.

“When I gave birth. I hadn’t been there for long, I was alone in the dark when that happened, I planned to leave I really did,” she told them. “But the anomaly fixed it, it made me forget as I held my child in my arms.”

“You gave birth alone…” Abby asked her, of course she did. And Charmaine remembered how that was the first day Abby appeared in her fantasy, she talked her through the birth, and then Marcus appeared next to her, held her hand, told her to breathe.

“Almost…” she started. “I guess it was my knowledge, but you talked me through it.”

“Abby was in the anomaly with you then,” Raven told her.

“Yes. And Marcus.”

“Is that related to why your daughter called her Mom when she got into the room? Or how she felt more at ease around them than any child would feel with strangers?”

“Raven,” Marcus warned her.

“These are just questions. It seems like the right moment considering she’s talking.”

“I think it’s a conversation for them to have,” Octavia’s brother spoke. “And after all, it’s late, we should get some sleep before the next shift change.”

Raven seemed to want to argue, but Bellamy’s look stopped her, and they went their separate ways, leaving her alone with Marcus and Abby – the only two people who did not have a shift in five hours.

“I know you need to sleep, but if she called me Mom, Diyoza, I would like to know why.”

“She called me Marcus all afternoon. You introduced me as Kane.” At least she hadn’t called him Dad, but Charmaine knew she couldn’t run from this, she thought she would have more time, but the fantasy was catching up to her.

“Not here. Anyone can come in.”

“Our room,” Abby answered. “Our room is private, and not that far from Hope’s if she needs you.”

So they did that. Charmaine followed them to their room, there was something very familiar and completely new about this. They sit there, in silence, only for a few moments, but enough for Abby to build the courage and ask her what their roles were in her fantasy.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Is it true Hope called me Mom?”

“Yes,” there was no point in lying, and her daughter would call her that again, no way Hope would be able to never make that mistake again – it wasn’t a mistake to her.

“And Marcus – what did she call Marcus?”

“Father, Dad, most precisely – she called McCreary Papa or Daddy – so you were Dad. She calls me Mama,” Charmaine gave it in, before standing and turning her back before speaking. “We were together in there. I had my child and you joined me there, I forgot to leave after that…”

“What’s your last memory of us?” Marcus was the one to speak, to ask her, and she noticed his hand on Abby’s as she turned.

“You were never hurt there,” she spoke, noticing the almost faded scar on his neck, hidden behind the beard.

“He’s okay now,” Abby said, pulling his hand to her lips. “He’s going to be okay.”

“I am,” he gave in. “Abby saved me. She did what was needed.”

“I made the nightblood, they changed me with it,” she answered. “I didn’t want to hurt Madi, that was never the plan. I made it up there first.”

“And you threw that out, Marcus?” Charmaine asked, reading the situation, and they both nodded, guilt in Marcus’ eyes.

“John said I could make it from bone marrow,” Abby said. “They were going to burn us. He only wanted to save us.”

“My daughter, Hope, she has nightblood – it must be different. McCreary and I were injected with something, before going up there, it did not make our blood black – it worked with hers--”

“I’m not going to touch your daughter,” Abby promised, knowing what she was asking. “They made Jackson do it, they had Miller. If this plan works, this will never be a worry again. Besides I have the blood now, if we’re testing anyone ever again, it will be me.”

“Clarke and Gabriel’s plan will work.”

“What is your last memory of us?” Marcus asked again.

“Last morning,” she started, before looking at them again. “You, or not you, Abby wouldn’t wake up. You worked—Abby worked at a hospital, not far from where we lived. The alarm clock went off twice, I think close to four in the morning or something, and you just grumbled about not getting up.”

“She has done that before,” Marcus told her.

“So you, Marcus went down on her. You woke up, or she did, woke up moaning and riding out the orgasm. Then Abby got up, showered, got dressed.”

“And us?” Marcus asked. “Or rather you and your Marcus?”

“We were both still sleepy, still time to go, before we had to get up. But of course, we got turned on by Abby coming, and your hard cock was pressing against my back.” Marcus blushed in front of her, not that different from the one she had known for almost seven years. “We pulled down our underwear, spooned and made slow and lazy love as Abby watched, she kissed us before leaving."

"Was that a normal morning to us?” Abby asked her.

“Sometimes… Sometimes you actually got up with your alarm clock,” she told her with a smile.

“What about us?” Marcus asked.

“We went back to sleep, Marcus. And when I woke up again, reality hit – no you around me. Just me on the cold floor, and a terrified Hope feet away. I told her we needed to go, she’s not sure what this is – I told her you were not her parents and that McCreary was dead, but not much more.”

“She must be scared.”

“She is. I should go back to her,” Charmaine said, knowing she should leave, but not wanting to leave them.

“Don’t,” Abby spoke. “You know how I taste… Wouldn’t you like to know if you were right?”

“Abby. What I had with you wasn’t real.”

“You desired that for a reason.”

“Abby…”

“We’re going into war in three days, Diyoza,” Marcus told her. “Why not live these three days the best you can?”

“You should spend it together.”

“I shouldn’t touch her. You can bring her pleasure, Diyoza.”

“I’m not a play game. Things are confusing to me right now…” Abby said, before coming to her, softly touching her face, before kissing her lips, softly and slowly, before pulling back, holding her lower lip between her teeth.

Abby’s movements were familiar to what Charmaine was normally used to, but she tasted different, she always imagined her with a sweeter taste, but they had lived in a world where sweet stuff existed, candies and cherry pies.

“Marcus hasn’t wanted many people in his life,” Abby spoke. “Some people he never had and wouldn’t push to have. Then there’s me, and old friend of ours, and now you. It’s not because you told us about what you did now – Marcus knew you cared for us, and he likes your mind, not many people can go up to him, and leave him flustered.”

Charmaine looked at him then, it wasn’t a lie she had flirted with him back in Eden, but he always seemed like someone who hadn’t realized.

“We both like your body,” Abby said. “We both like you and what you’ve done for us before.”

“I put you in danger,” she reminded them. “My body is not the same as before, older.”

“Closer to our age, then.”

“Kiss her, Diyoza,” Marcus said. “Let us for a night, love your body as it was loved for years. Loved Abby’s like I wish I could.”

Marcus started to undress Abby then, he did it slowly, opening her leather jacket, touching her body slowly – she looked very close to how she had imagined her in the anomaly.

“Undress too, Diyoza,” Abby said. “Unless you still want to leave…”

“I don’t.” Charmaine undressed after that, and somehow it was easy to forget that this was new, that they hadn’t seen her before.

“Marcus?”

“I should stay dressed,” he answered. “Less chances I’m tempted. I know this sap is good, but I don’t want to risk it.”

“The tree sap, the healing one?” she asked and with a nod she told him. “Gabriel used it in a small cut on my arm, it closed immediately.”

“It did the same to his organs, not in the skin,” Abby said, now naked on her bed. “What do you want to do to me?”

Charmaine didn’t answer. She didn’t want something big or good, she just wanted to be closer to her, she took the space in the bed next to her, and kissed her shoulder. She rested her hand on top of Marcus’ on Abby’s belly, before picking it up and moving it lower.

“Diyoza…” he argued, but Charmaine was never a rule follower, so she ignored him.

“Slow, Marcus, you’re only touching her, nobody is touching you,” she said. “Your hand in mine, lead me through this.”

“Together.”

Charmaine liked how their hands felt together, his bigger hand over hers, and how they had different knowledges of Abby, but now together in this – it was finally real. Abby trembled in anticipation, and Charmaine let Marcus take her thumb to Abby’s clit, while he entered her with two fingers.

“Yes,” she moaned, quietly, biting her lip, to not wake up Hope. Her voice was rougher than Charmaine imagined, and she couldn’t help but take her lips in hers. This kiss was different then the one moments before, more heated, desperate, everything they wanted spilled in that moment. The kiss turned to also be a warm home for the moans escaping both of their mouths.

Before Charmaine could realize what was happening, she felt them touch her as well, both coming with their hands together – Abby’s small fingers, parting her folds before entering her, as Marcus’ found her clit – softly like he had preferred to be in her mind.

Their kisses become harder at that, their tongues touching each other and stopping in moans as Marcus whispered to them.

“You look beautiful together,” he whispered. “Fitting perfectly together.” Describing the way Abby’s breast rose and fell, the way her skin glistened in sweat, he murmured about kissing every scar in Charmaine’s body, from the ones in her arms that he knew, to the bullet hole right above her navel.

Abby and Charmaine pulled away from the kiss, and in mere seconds Abby had her mouth on Marcus, and in there she came, moans on his mouth, and cum on her fingers. Charmaine pulled her hand off, and Marcus moved to Abby’s clit, wanting to bring her over the cliff again in complete unison with Charmaine.

She was close, and even with Abby’s hand frozen inside her, Charmaine continued to feel it rise, still mesmerized by the way they kissed. She had always liked that, she remembered sometimes getting home and stopping at the kitchen entrance, to just see them kiss as they made dinner.

Maybe it was that memory of the past, maybe it was the way Marcus was starting to rub against Abby’s leg and groaning himself, but she came, immediately followed by Abby. Charmaine buried her moans on Abby’s back, but in turn Abby was a bit louder this time.

Marcus pulled back at that, laying back on the bed, his erection clear as day. Abby still hadn’t moved her fingers from her, but reached to open his pants.

“How similar was it?” Abby asked. “How do I compare to dream you?”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “You taste different,” she said, sucking on the finger that had been touching her.

“I do?”

“Not bad, just different,” she said, kissing her shoulder, before looking up. “You’re gonna be okay there, Marcus?”

“Yeah, just need to take a breath, and think of not good things,” he said, adding. “Which is not easy with you two naked next to me.”

“Right,” Charmaine answered. “I should also go.”

“You don’t need to,” Abby said, sitting up as well.

“I don’t want to leave Hope alone for the night. I was probably already gone to long,” she said, finishing with pulling her pants on.

“Okay, but… come back soon.” Abby asked, but Charmaine didn’t answer – the world could end in three days, after that she would see how they really felt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Marcus, Abby,” she said her goodbyes, as Abby sat back next to Marcus wearing only a shirt she had found in the room.

“Wait,” Marcus called out. “You called me Marcus,” he stated the obvious. “That’s what you called me there then.” She didn’t need to nod to know. “What did we call you?”

“Charmaine. You called me by my first name and sometimes Charm.”

“Okay,” Marcus said nodding. “Good night, Charmaine.”

“Sleep well, Charm.”

With those final words, she left the room still unsure about what all of this meant, but knowing that she did right for coming back to reality, and back in her room, not even bothering to undress, she climbed in bed with her daughter and hugged her close – they were going to be okay.


End file.
